


Just Starting

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вопросы требуют приватного обсуждения...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Starting

_декабрь 4ого года НР_

     - Его высокопревосходительство Полномочный представитель Нового Рейха в Баалатской автономии и Новых Землях флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер, - объявил секретарь, открывая дверь. Вышеназванный вошел в кабинет, остановился перед столом и отдал честь. Госпожа президент поднялась ему навстречу и ответила вежливым поклоном. Секретарь вышел, оставив их одних.  
\- Прошу вас, флот-адмирал, садитесь, - Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян указала рукой на уголок для посетителей слева от стола и сама прошла туда же. В кресла они опустились одновременно. Фредерика улыбнулась, пытаясь придать непринужденности обстановке, и спросила:  
\- О чем вы хотели поговорить, господин Мюллер?

       Мюллер несколько секунд собирался с мыслями, прежде чем ответить. Он ни разу не встречался с Фредерикой в такой обстановке, тем более наедине. Она сидела напротив, как всегда, строгая и приветливая одновременно, и невероятно хрупкая на фоне флага Баалатской автономии и портретов Але Хайнессена и ее покойного супруга за ее спиной. Увидеть ее вот так близко, без привычной свиты из ее соратников, не в огромном зале заседаний, а в ее личном кабинете, - это немного выбивало из колеи обычных официальных встреч и торжественных церемоний, из той самой колеи, из которой он так мечтал выйти, но не знал как; а теперь у него возникли сомнения в том, что он сможет в нее вернуться.  
     Почувствовав, что пауза слегка затянулась, Фредерика продолжила:  
     - Насколько я поняла из вашего письма, это касается темы, которую мы обсудили на последнем совещании, об обмене опытом и расширении контактов в сфере здравоохранения.  
     - Да, госпожа президент, именно так, - наконец ответил Мюллер. - В этой сфере есть несколько вопросов, которые по некоторым причинам не хотелось выносить на открытое заседание, тем не менее они требуют обсуждения.  
     - Я вас слушаю, - Фредерика откинулась в кресле, соединяя кончики пальцев рук.  
     - Как вам хорошо известно, гражданское здравоохранение в Новом Рейхе далеко от совершенства, по крайней мере, в некоторых областях врачи бывшего Союза Свободных Планет значительно превосходят знаниями и умениями наших, - начал Мюллер. - Мы уже предварительно договорились об организации конференций и стажировок для повышения квалификации, этим занимаются министры здравоохранения. Однако все это потребует достаточно длительного времени. По самым оптимистичным оценкам, результат скажется лет через пять, но в реальности, скорее всего, речь идет о десяти. Кроме времени, нужного на обучение, также потребуется время на ломку некоторых стереотипов, как известно медицина едва ли не самая консервативная наука. Ее величество императрицу Хильдегарде, тем не менее, волнует один вопрос, который не может так долго ждать...

     Мюллер умолк, потому что в этот момент открылась дверь. Вошедший секретарь поставил на стол чашки с кофе и удалился. Госпожа президент попробовала напиток и жестом пригласила гостя следовать ее примеру. Тот кивнул и отпил немного из своей чашки. После короткого молчания, Фредерика начала первой:  
     - Речь идет о здоровье наследника?  
    - Именно так, - ответил Мюллер, не удивляясь ее догадливости, скорее обрадованный ее прямотой.  "А может быть, это эффект личной встречи, когда можно не тратить время на официальные реверансы и сразу переходить к делу," - подумал он, а вслух сказал: - Ее величество хочет быть уверена, что у Его Высочества нет никаких признаков той болезни, которая унесла его отца. А также хотелось бы узнать, в какой мере эта болезнь передается по наследству.  
     - Понятно, - сказала Фредерика. - Беспокойство кайзерин более чем оправдано. Кроме того, в истории императорских фамилий встречались болезни, которые передавались как по женским, так и по мужским линиям, но болезнь могла проявляться или нет в зависимости от пола ребенка.  
     - Вы хотите сказать... - перебил ее Мюллер, но запнулся и замолчал, пораженный неожиданной мыслью.  
     - Насколько известно, ее королевское высочество кронпринцесса Грюневальд пребывает в добром здравии, но с учетом того, что она ближайшая кровная родственница принца, вероятно, следовало бы обследовать и ее. Впрочем, к сожалению, я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в медицине.  Я думаю, нам следует принять некоторые меры, чтобы умерить материнские страхи Ее Величества. Флот-адмирал, вы пришли с конкретными предложениями?  
     - Да, госпожа президент, - ответил Мюллер, выкладываю на стол папку. - На первой странице изложены основные идеи, если бы вы могли ознакомиться с ними прямо сейчас и высказать свое мнение...  
     - У нас еще есть время, - Фредерика открыла папку и углубилась в изучение текста. Мюллер молча смотрел на нее, к своему удивлению желая чтобы она читала подольше и только надеясь, что он сможет вернуть лицу официальное выражение в тот момент, когда она поднимет на него глаза. Он и раньше замечал, что Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян очень красива, но по-настоящему стал восхищаться ей, уже пробыв на Хайнессене  несколько месяцев. Они встречались достаточно часто, и он не мог не заметить, с каким достоинством и мужеством эта молодая женщина справляется со свалившейся на нее ответственностью. Он знал, что ее никогда не готовили к этой роли, она не была прирожденным политиком, но решения, принятые ей в роли президента Баалатской автономии, были разумны и своевременны. Конечно, не вызывало сомнения, что ее кабинет министров во многом ей помогал, почти все эти люди в свое время служили с ней на Изерлоне и сообща действовали очень эффективно, но ответственность за решения все равно ложилась на плечи хрупкой молодой женщины, и Мюллер был окончательно покорён. Он понимал, что рассчитывать на хоть сколько-нибудь близкие отношения слишком самоуверенно, но всё же надеялся стать ей другом, а не только представителем враждебной в прошлом и ограничивающей в настоящем силы. А теперь, когда они встретились ближе, он не был уверен, что ему удастся хотя бы это. Он видел только непробиваемую стену приветливой официальности, в которой не удавалось разглядеть ни малейшей щелки.

     Он мысленно вздохнул, переводя глаза на чашку с кофе, когда Фредерика закрыла папку, закончив читать.  
     - Мне кажется, предложенный вами план будет не слишком сложно осуществить. Основная проблема - обеспечить отсутствие утечки информации с нашей стороны, особенно в случае каких-либо неприятных результатов тестов.  
     - Да, госпожа президент, - ответил Мюллер, окончательно спустившийся с небес на Хайнессен.  
     - Я думаю, мы как-нибудь сможем провести это исследование... Неофициально, информируя только тех, кто имеет к этому непосредственное отношение. Со своей стороны я решу, кому предоставить доступ к этой информации. Список мы с вами согласуем, когда я ознакомлюсь с вашими предложениями более подробно. Давайте по этому вопросу свяжемся по защищенному каналу связи, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений вашими участившимися визитами.  
     - Я с вами полностью согласен, - скрепя сердце, сказал Мюллер. Ему казалось, что Фредерика преувеличивает, одна-две встречи, таких как сейчас, вряд ли были бы замечены на фоне остальных, хотя нельзя было отрицать, что по некоторым вопросам можно было не устраивать совещаний, если достаточно было обменяться документами через курьеров. В этом же случае деликатность обсуждаемого вопроса предполагала еще большую осторожность, поэтому личные переговоры были необходимы. "Но в конце концов оборудовать защищенный канал связи, по которому можно созваниваться по мере необходимости, это можно считать большим шагом вперед. Главное, удержаться от того, чтобы создавать поводы для такого рода звонков, - невольно подумал Мюллер. - Интересы Нойе Рейха не должны страдать от того, что мне хочется почаще обсуждать разнообразные проблемы с президентом Баалатской автономии..."  
     - Ну раз мы обо всем договорились...

     Мюллер осознал, что Фредерика умолкла и выжидающе смотрит на него, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Он поднялся и отдал честь. Она тоже встала и вежливо поклонилась в ответ.  
     - До свидания, госпожа президент.  
     - До свидания.

     Он по-военному четко развернулся и пошел к двери.  
     - Флот-адмирал...  
     Он обернулся. Чуть резче, чем полагалось бы по этикету, но впечатление от встречи было слишком сильным, чтобы можно было сдержать порыв. Госпожа президент снова стояла у своего рабочего стола и внимательно смотрела на уходящего гостя. Она снова показалась ему маленькой и хрупкой, такой неподходящей для этого огромного кабинета со знаменем и  портретами символов демократии на стене. Видимо, выражение лица на этот раз выдало его, потому что госпожа президент улыбнулась, совсем иначе, чем раньше. В ее улыбке промелькнуло что-то вроде понимания и сочувствия.  
     - Да, госпожа президент?  
     - Защищенный канал связи можно использовать так часто, как это будет необходимо. Я буду рада обсудить с вами все, что требует быстрых решений, насколько это позволит мое рабочее расписание. И договариваться о встречах будет проще.  
     - Да, госпожа президент, - с плохо скрытой радостью в голосе ответил Мюллер. Она кивнула, еще раз тепло улыбнувшись ему на прощание, и вернулась за стол. Флот-адмирал еще раз отдал честь и, промедлив мгновение, вышел. На сердце у него было почти хорошо.

 


End file.
